


A Push In The Right Direction

by Yviinfinite



Series: Supernatural Has Ruined My Life [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sam and Dean ship you and Cas, They're playing matchmaker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 09:01:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11986554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: Sam and Dean decide to give you a push in the right direction. Which is right into Castiel.





	A Push In The Right Direction

The hand on your back pushed you suddenly, making you lose your balance. You stumbled forwards, directly into Cas. He steadied you, worried eyes glancing down at your flushed face. "Are you feeling alright, (YN)" 

Quickly, you stepped back from Cas. "Yeah. Sorry, Cas. Dean just needed to shove me right then", you said, glaring over at the oldest Winchester. He mocked a gasp. "I would never!" Then he shot you an innocent grin, before leaving the room, snickering.

You sighed, stepping back from the shelves of the library. Sam had asked you to help bring them in right order, but then Dean called him. Said he needed help on a hunt. Sam apologized, of course. It had taken hours to put every book in its right place. 

You were just about ready to collapse into bed, but your stomach had different ideas. You realized you hadn't eaten anything all day. You wandered into the kitchen. You made yourself a sandwich. The first bite felt like heaven. Then your phone vibrated. A text from Sam. "I forgot to tell you, but there's a book in my room. Could you bring it back to the library?" A groan let your lips before you texted back. "Yeah" You quickly ate the rest of your sandwich, then venturing off to Sams room. "Awesome, tell me when you find it" Okay, that was strange. 

"Got it", you texted Sam back, on the way to the library again. One look at the cover told you it belonged on one of the highest shelves. A sigh left your lips. You climbed a chair, knowing you were too short to reach otherwise. Finally, it was back in its place. "(YN), are you fine? Sam told me to come here, are you hurt?" You flinched harshly, loosing your footing on the chair. A shocked scream left your lips as you fell. 

You did not fall onto the hard floor. You knew Cas caught you before you could. Breathing out a sigh of relief, you relaxed. Cas didn't put you to your feet, probably worried you couldn't stand from shock. "Thanks, Cas." You opened your eyes, looking at the serious angel. He had a soft expression, a small smile on his lips. Without thinking, you pulled him down to your level, shortly pressing your lips against his.

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
